moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Invisible Man Returns, The
| directed by = Joe May | written by = Joe May Curt Siodmak Screenplay writer Curt Siodmak is credited as Kurt Siodmak in this film. Lester Cole Cedric Belfrage Writer Cedric Belfrage is uncredited for his participation in this film. | produced by = Ken Goldsmith Ken Goldsmith is an associate producer on this film only. | music by = Hans J. Salter Composer Hans J. Salter is credited as H.J. Salter in this film. Frank Skinner | cinematography = Milton R. Krasner Cinematographer Milton R. Krasner is credited as Milton Krasner in this film. | edited by = Frank Gross | distributed by = Universal Pictures | release date(s) = January 12th, 1940 | mpaa rating = | running time = 81 min. | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = Invisible Man, The (1933) | followed by = Invisible Woman, The (1940) }} The Invisible Man Returns is an American feature film of the science fiction, horror and mystery-drama genres. It is the second installment in the Invisible Man film series and is the first sequel film, following 1933's The Invisible Man, directed by James Whale. It was succeeded in 1940 with the action/comedy sequel, The Invisible Woman. Characters and concepts within the film are based on The Invisible Man novel, which was written by author H. G. Wells and first published in serial format in 1897 in Pearson's Weekly. The Invisible Man Returns was written and directed by Joe May and co-written by Lester Cole and Curt Siodmak (credited as Kurt Siodmak in the film). Additional dialogue was provided by Cedric Belfrage. The movie was produced by Universal Pictures and released theatrically in the United States on January 12th, 1940. The movie stars Cedric Hardwicke as Richard Cobb, Vincent Price as Geoffrey Radcliffe, Nan Grey as Helen Manson, John Sutton as Doctor Frank Griffin, Cecil Kellaway as Scotland Yard inspector Sampson, Alan Napier as Willie Spears and Forrester Harvey as Ben Jenkins. The premise of the film centers around the character of Geoffrey Radcliffe, who has been falsely imprisoned for the murder of his brother, Michael. A man named Frank Griffin - brother of the original Invisible Man, visits Radcliffe and injects him with the invisibility formula. Gifted with the ability to move about undetected, Radcliffe escapes from prison and goes on a hunt for his brother's murderer. Plot Cast Crew * Joe May - Director; Co-writer * Curt Siodmak - Writer * Lester Cole - Writer * Cedric Belfrage - Writer * Ken Goldsmith - Associate producer * Hans J. Salter - Composer * Frank Skinner - Composer * Milton R. Krasner - Cinematographer * Frank Gross - Editor * Jack Otterson - Art director * Russell A. Gausman - Set decorator Set designer Russell A. Gausman is credited as R.A. Gausman in this film. * Vera West - Costume designer * Phil Karlson - Assistant director * Martin Obzina - Assistant art director * Bernard B. Brown - Sound supervisor * William Hedgcock - Sound technician * David S. Horsley - Special effects * John P. Fulton - Special photographic effects * Charles Previn - Musical director Notes * The Invisible Man Returns was part of a multi-picture deal that Universal Pictures signed with author H.G. Wells, who wrote the original Invisible Man novel, which was first published as a serial in 1897. * The Invisible Man Returns was filmed at Universal Studios at 100 Universal City Plaza, Universal City, California. IMDB; The Invisible Man Returns (1940); Filming locations. * The Invisible Man Returns is director/screenwriter Joe May's fifth American feature film and his eighty-second film as a director in total (including shorts). It is his only work in the science fiction genre. * The film was re-released theatrically in 1947 by Realart Pictures. * The Invisible Man Returns is included on the Invisible Man: The Legacy Collection DVD set by Universal Studios, which was released on October 19th, 2004. * This is Curt Siodmak's fourth American film project as a screenwriter. * This is the first science fiction film work for cinematographer Milton Krasner. * This is Lester Cole's thirtieth film project as a screenplay writer and/or story developer. * This is the first and only science fiction film work for associate producer Ken Goldsmith. * This is the first science fiction film work for actor Vincent Price. * The Invisible Man Returns was nominated at the 13th Academy Awards in 1941 for the category of Best Effects (photographic and sound). Recipients of the nomination include special effects photographer John P. Fulton, sound supervisor Bernard B. Brown and sound engineer William Hedgcock. IMDB; The Invisible Man Returns (1940); AwardsOscars.org; Awards; "The 13th Academy Awards (1941) Nominees and Winners" * This is actor Cedric Hardwicke's first work in the Invisible Man film series. He will go on to play Conrad Stauffer in 1942's Invisible Agent. * Fans of the 1966 Batman television series might recognize actor Alan Napier, who plays Willie Spears in this film. On Batman, Napier played the role of Alfred - butler to Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson. * Actor Billy Bevan, who has the uncredited role of Jim in this film, will go on to play a Sergeant in The Invisible Man's Revenge. * Actors Vincent Price and Ivan F. Simpson also co-starred together in the 1939 historical drama, Tower of London, which was also produced by Universal Pictures. * This is the second of three ''Invisible Man'' films that actress Mary Gordon appears in. She played a screaming woman in The Invisible Man in 1933, and she also plays Mrs. Bates in The Invisible Woman in 1940, following this film. Redirects The following links redirect to this page. * Invisible Man Returns * Invisible Man Returns (1940) * Invisible Man Returns, The (1940) * The Invisible Man Returns * The Invisible Man Returns (1940) Recommendations See also The Invisible Man Returns * The Invisible Man Returns * The Invisible Man Returns media * The Invisible Man Returns images * The Invisible Man Returns miscellaneous The Invisible Man External Links * * * * The Invisible Man Returns at Wikipedia * * * * Gallery Invisible Man Returns 001.jpg Invisible Man Returns 002.jpg Invisible Man Returns 003.jpg Invisible Man Returns 004.jpg Invisible Man Returns 005.jpg Invisible Man Returns 006.jpg References ---- Category:Films Category:1940s/Films Category:1940/Films Category:January, 1940/Films Category:Universal Pictures Category:Theatrically released films Category:Black and white films Category:Sequels Category:2nd installments Category:I/Films Category:Joe May/Director Category:Joe May/Writer Category:Curt Siodmak/Writer Category:Cedric Belfrage/Writer Category:Lester Cole/Writer Category:Ken Goldsmith/Associate producer Category:Hans J. Salter/Composer Category:Frank Skinner/Composer Category:Milton R. Krasner/Cinematographer Category:Frank Gross/Editor